Wonder Adventure
by LydiaChristian
Summary: Kyla is a lost and confused girl who doesn't know what she's supposed to do. Suddenly, she finds herself in Wonderland, a place she thought was only in stories her grandmother would tell her. Will her being in Wonderland be for the better or the worse? Will she be able to handle the mad adventure of Wonderland? (First Story!)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HnKnA, only Kyla and Syn! :)

"...La"

"..Yla"

…

"KYLA!"

"Wha!" I look up a tall girl with short brown hair.

"Gonna day dream all day?" Syn says with a laugh. "Or are you thinking how to get to Wonderland again." She smirks at me.

Syn is my best friend of all time. She has been there for all my highs and lows. She sees straight though my emotions with her chocolate brown eyes and is the only one who can tell what I am really feeling. She also is the one who takes me away to a safe place. Like right now, instead of me being mistreated at home we are at Syn's house, safe in her room.

I laugh. "Yep! I don't have time to wait for a rabbit to kidnap me and throw me down a hole. That place would be better than going home. If wonderland is really like grandmothers stories then maybe I can help bring a little peace there." I roll my peridot eyes. "Or maybe not. I can't even bring peace at home."

My grandmother, who is now dead, used to tell me stories about a place called Wonderland. In Wonderland there was The Country of Hearts, Country of Clover, and even a Country of Diamonds. She warned me many times never to go through a mirror. (I tried many times without any success after she said that.) Grandmother told me all about each territory, the role holders who lived there, and how only role holders had a face.

She told me how a perverted white rabbit kidnapped her and threw her down a hole. About how a Cheshire Cat loved to chase a poor mouse. About a knight who was always lost and a queen who always beheaded servants. About an amusement park better than any I could ever dream of with an owner who hated his first name. About a mafia that had twin gatekeepers, a hare that hated carrots but loved carrot dishes, and a boss who was obsessed with tea. There was also a gloomy clock maker, a sickly incubus that hated hospitals and an ex-assassin who took care of the incubus. Lastly, about a jester and a warden, how they are two sides of the same coin. Out of everyone in wonderland, they are the ones you need to be the most careful of.

Syn is the only person outside of my family that knows these stories. Out of all my friends, she is the one that stayed with me even after she saw how cruel my family is. She protects me from the harshness of reality. She's like a big sister to me even though I'm a year older than her. (Maybe it's because she's so tall and I'm so short.) Syn also secretly dreams of how to escape the world we live in today.

"Now, now" Syn playfully nags me. "No depressing thoughts at my house. You do enough of that at your house and school. And if you do end up going to Wonderland, you better get your butt over here and come get me. You need someone to protect you, Miss No Violence. I can't say I'll help bring peace though. I could hold my own end in a gunfight."

"Ha! Even though I refuses to shoot a gun, you know I'm far from having the name 'Miss No Violence'." I scoff. "The reason I'm not so violent now is because there is nothing to get me that angry. You don't want me to go back to the dark side."

"Not even for cookies?"

I smile "Not for cookies, cupcakes, or ice cream."

"Hmmm… What about nutella?"

"Ohh you got me there. That stuff is the best thing on earth!"

"Hey, are you ready for tomorrow?" Syn suddenly looks at me with bright eyes.

"Of course! Thanks to you winning first place in that writing contest now we can go to Kings Dominion. Goodness knows you can't handle people without me."

Syn is actually a very shy person. She hates talking to new people and being the center of attention. She only gets loud and outgoing after you get to know her. That where I step in. I'm a people person to the max. I love getting to know new people and find out new things. That's how Syn and I first met.

In middle school, we were both new students. Her locker was above mine and we had a few classes together. After seeing what she carries in her arms to and from class I quickly realized that we like same books, games, anime, and music. (Of course with a few exceptions) So day after day I kept talking to her until Syn finally opened up. Now I can't get her to shut up. Three years have passed since we met, and I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"You know" Syn says flopping onto her bed, "Maybe one day I can actually publish my book one day."

"Of course it's going to get published one day!" I exclaim, "I mean you won first place in that contest and ten-"

"Nine. I got second place in one contest."

"- other writing contest you participated in and if a big book worm like me likes to read your stories then you are going to publish a book." I look at her. "I wish I knew what I'm supposed to do with my life. Most likely I'll work at Golden Corral for the rest of my life."

I sigh. This is when I am really jealous of Syn. She has a promising career in front of her and has an idea of what she wants in life. I on the other hand have no idea what I'm going to do when we graduate high school. I don't even know if I want to get married. I never had a boyfriend before and seen so many failed relationships at school and in my family that I don't see the point of getting my heart broken.

"What about singing?" suggested Syn, "You made it to All District Choir and you sing like an angel. Anyone that can sing Angels by Within Temptation has talent."

It's true I love to sing. No matter what mood I'm in or what time it is I know the perfect song for the moment. If I know the song I'll sing it for you. I'll even sing at three in the morning. (Syn will testify that) I am a first soprano and made district choir several times.

I sigh again.

"I could never be as good as the popstars out there today. I'm not nearly as good as the 75% of people who are struggling as musicians. Besides if the media found out about my family life I would be done for."

Sync rolls her eyes. "You are one of the best in the state. Besides, are you going to let your past take control of your future? You can't let what happened to you keep you from what your dream is."

I frown. "Easy for you to say. You have never been through what I have gone through."

Oh no. Tears are starting to come. I turn away so Sync can't see my face.

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow a big day. Besides," I say teasingly, "Who else is going to help you escape awkward situations."

Sync laughs. "I would be doomed without you. Good night Kyla. I hope a sickly incubus visits your dreams tonight." Then she rubs my head, messing up my red chestnut hair.

I giggle, patting my hair down. "If he does I'll wake up just to let you know. Good night."

✨ In a dreamland ✨

(_In a place with a bunch of green and blue colors stood two men. One was floting in the air with a pipe in his hand. He had silver hair and pail skin. One of his eyes was covered with a black eye patch while his other eye was the same silver as his hair. The other man had a punk sort of look with chains and piercing. He had pink hair with pink cat ears and tail. Wrapped around him was a giant pink boa.)_

"Are you sure about this? It's been a long time since a foreigner has been in Wonderland."

A man wearing the eye patch smiled at the man with cat ears.

"Of course I'm sure. Wonderland is starting to get bored. If we don't do something soon it could get dangerous. Also everyone has had enough time to get over Alice. It's time to move on. You know what to do then."

"Yes sir I do." The Cheshire Cat grinned, "Wonderland is right. It HAS been too boring lately. See you Mr. Nightmare."

And with that the cat was gone. Nightmare smirked to himself. He slowly inhaled his pipe.

"Now," he said quietly, "let's see how you play the game, Kyla."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Author's note:

HELLO! Thank you for reading this! This is my first story and I have never done something like this before. So critics are welcomed! Be as harsh as you like. I would really like your feedback on this. I know this story has a slow start but don't worry. Kyla will be in Wonderland next chapter! (YaY!) Some surprises will come up. Haven't decided who she will fall in love with or if she will fall in love at all. Tell me what you all think. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you for the support.

Kyla= She is a happy go lucky kind of girl. Kyla never wants any one to see her sad or upset. She pretends to be optimistic and only lets Syn see her truly upset. She can be very strong willed and hates people getting hurt. She won't think twice though about punching someone else if there is a reason to. She loves to read, sing, and make others are happy before she worries about herself. Age 18, 5'2 feet tall. Has peridot green eyes and red shoulder length chestnut hair. Has a dark past only Syn knows about.

Syn= a shy person to those who don't really know her. Syn is extremely loyal and protective of Kyla. Syn is a straight A student who dreams of becoming an author. She is a street fighter and knows how to use a gun. She's not afraid to pick a fight. Surprisingly a good cook. Age 17, 6'2 feet tall. Has chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair.

Also I'll make the next chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Around the park we go!

_I only own the storyline, Kyla, and Syn!_

_The next day_

"Finally" I exclaimed, jumping out of the cube car. (Only "sophisticated" people like writers would have a cube car) "Three hours stuck in a car without bathroom breaks is enough to make anyone get in a bad mood."

Where are we? We are at Kings Dominion! (YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D)

I am so excited! I love roller coasters with a passion. I will go any ride. It doesn't matter if it loops, spins, drops, go's up, down, forwards or backwards. I will be in the front seat every time. Syn likes roller coasters but doesn't have the burning desire that I have. I impatiently wait for Syn and the judge (who drove us here) to get out of the car. The judge is now calling someone so they can come give us our tickets.

"I was going snap if the judge tried to make small talk with me again." Syn muttered to me before stretching her long arms and legs. She was wearing a white and blue striped short sleeved shirt with a silver feather necklace, faded jeans, and white sneakers. On her back is a small black bag.

"That's what you have me for! While I talk and distract the judge you go to your corner with your ipod on and pretend to sleep." I pouted a little. "You really need to work on your people skills. If I wasn't such a nice, kind, humble, sweet person, you would be doomed to actually talk to someone." I overly exaggerate a sigh. "Besides not every person has a boring personality. Take me for example."

I spin around. Today I am wearing a green short sleeved shirt with an orange butterfly on it. I also have a matching butterfly necklace on. Then I have dark blue jeans and bright colorful Nike shoes that I got at Goodwill. On my back is a striped blue and green bag with ruffles that I made myself.

Syn fakes a shudder. "Dear Lord knows one of you is enough. I can't imagine what the world would be with two of you." She shakes her head. "I can hardly keep you out of trouble. If someone was as positive and optimistic as you, I could never go back to my antisocial ways."

"Yes," I say sarcastically "That would be terrible."

"Girls, it time to go inside." The judge finally got off the phone. "We will go in the side entrance. Then meet me at the entrance of the park twenty minutes before closing."

"OK!" I shout.

"Ok." Syn says quietly.

I take Syn by the hand and start running to the side entrance. I'm so happy! It's been six years since I've been on a roller coaster. I feel like fireworks are going off inside me. Yippppppeeeeeeeeeee!

After three mile long lines, cramped and closed places with many people, and six to ten rides later, Syn and I decide to get a drink. Syn gets her all-time favorite, pepsi, and I get my beloved dr. pepper. As we sit on a blue plastic bench, I spy a road that was abandoned. It had a rainbow pavement, with a pretty fence. The fence had a cut out pattern of hearts, clovers, spades, and diamonds.

"Hey, lets walk along that trail." I say, pointing to the road.

"Fine with me. Just let me finish my soda before we go on any more rides though. I don't think my stomach can handle any more twist and turns." Replied Syn.

We stand up and start walking.

"What a colorful road." I observe.

"I wonder where it leads to." Syn pondered

"Maybe to Wonderland!"

"Maybe to the Land of Hearts."

"Or a country of clover."

"A place where the days and seasons don't make sense."

"Where we would meet people who are part animal."

"People who have special talents."

"People who are just themselves."

"People with personality disorders."

"If only we could just follow the rainbow road."

I heave a sigh. I wish I didn't have to go home. I wish I didn't always make my stepmother mad. I wish my sister and birth parents were alive. I wish I didn't have to get hurt. I wish…

"I see something." Syn pointed at a bunch of pink and purple metal poles. "I think it's a roller coaster."

"I didn't see this one on the map we looked at. There's no one else around so it can't be a new ride."

"Wanna go on it?"

"Of course! I'll race ya!"

So we run the rest of the way. Syn beats me with her long legs. (I wish I could be taller. AHH! WHY AM I SO SHORT?!) When we get to the ride there's no one there except one person.

It's a nineteen year old boy who I assumed to be a worker. He was wearing a black and pink punk outfit. He had a GIANT boa with big pink stripes. He had pink hair with kitty ears and a tail! (Cosplay to promote the ride? Maybe, but he is sure good looking.)

When he notices us, he jumps ups and runs towards us.

"Finally! It's about time! I was going to take a cat nap if you didn't show up soon!" He grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the front seats on the coaster.

"Hey! Hold on a sec…"

"Hey. Let her go." Syn grabs the cat man's shoulder glaring at him.

"What do you think your…"

"It's ok Syn." I glace up at the cat man. "You don't have to drag me. I can get on the ride by myself." I quickly go and sit down in the front row of the coaster. I smile. "This ride looks really fun. Look at how high we have to go! Hurry and get in Syn!"

As Syn started to move towards the seat, the cat man jumped into it.

"I have to make sure you buckle up correctly. I'm Boris, the Cheshire Cat." he grinned at me leaning closer and _sniffed _me. "You have a wonderful scent. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kyla." I leaned away. Oh my gobstoppers, is he _hitting _on _me?! _ "Nice to meet you."

"Are you ready?"

I look down. "Yep I'm all buckled up."

Boris makes a bigger grin. "Here we go!"

Boris snapped his fingers. The coaster started to move. What! I turn to look at Syn.

"Oh, he** no!" Syn jumped into the seat five rows behind us. (The coaster has eight rows of seats, two seats in each row.) "There is no way I'm going to let Kyla be alone with a kitty cat like you."

"Dam! She wasn't supposed to go down with us." Muttered Boris. Then with a devious simile said "Although this will make the game even more interesting."

(We are slowly going up the first hill of the ride.)

"What! What do mean _GAME?!_" I start yelling. "I'll let you know I can properly defend myself. Syn is also a professional street fighter. If you are a human trafficker person then Syn and I will make you very sorry for doing such a vile thing. Speaking of… Syn! Syn, you shouldn't do dangerous things like that! What are you thinking! Jumping on a moving roller coaster. You better have buckled yourself up. You could have died. Are you both crazy?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. If anything we're going to fall in love." Boris has his hands on his ears but gives me a big smile. "Just let loose and enjoy the ride."

"What do you mean we're going to fall in love?!" We finally reach the top of the hill. I look down. A tunnel? You mean this ride goes UNDERGROUND! That is genus! The coaster starts to go down picking up speed. "HOLD ON! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I raise both of my arms up, feeling the wind against my hands. This is AMAZING! We went up, down, upside down, zigzags, loop-de-loops and took many twist and turns. About half way through the ride we got out of the tunnel. The coaster was going so fast that I couldn't see anything that passed by. So I just closed my eyes, screamed and enjoyed the ride.

Sadly, the ride slowed to a stop. I got out of my seat and stretched. Then jumping up and down, I turn around and say, "Let's go again! That was so much fun! Let's go again!"

Boris looks at me and laughs. "Your eyes are so big and sparkly. You must love coaster rides. The old man is gonna have a field day with you."

Oh, that's right. "There's something fishy about you. Syn, what do you think we should do about this?"

No reply.

"Syn?"

I turn around. I gasp, "Oh my." Half of the coaster is gone! It only has four rows now! I rush to the coaster. "Syn! What happened to her?! What happened to the coaster?! Where's the rest of it?!"

"Don't worry about it. The other half will show up at a different stop somewhere in the park." Boris said lazily. "I'll need to get another vile though." He sighed. "Here, drink this." He threw me a glass bottle, then readjusted his boa. (How did he manage to keep that with him in the ride?)

"What's this?" I look at the bottle. It's a small clear bottle with a blue cast to it. The stopper had a heart on the top.

"Medicine of the Heart. You must drink it to start the game. It's not poison. I don't want to kill you." Slyly he added, "Now do you want me to, I could help you drink the potion."

"No! Ew! Why should I trust you? You are obviously a suspicious person. You can't trust all cosplayers." I glared at this pink cat.

"You should trust me," Boris said as he came up to me. "Because you don't know your way around Wonderland and I'm the only one who can help you find your friend."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by Wonderland? Wonderland not real… right? It's only in Grandmother's stories." I rub my head. Am I really in Wonderland? The place I have always dreamed of and wanted to go? Think, think, THINK! What was something Grandmother said about the cat? I snapped. That's it.

"Tell me your favorite riddle."

"Ok! Riddle me this, I can be cracked, I can be made. I can be told, I can be played. What am I?"

"A joke." I whispered. I'm really in Wonderland. I stood there stunned.

"You got it right! Not bad for a foreigner. How did you know I like riddles?" He looked at me curiously.

"Tell me everything about Wonderland." I demand. "Take me everywhere! I want to see everything and meet everyone here. First help me find Syn before she gets killed." I also add under my breath, "Or before she kills someone."

"I will, I will. But first you need drink the medicine."

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

I look at the bottle. _I'm in Wonderland._ I can't believe it. I raise the bottle. "Cheers."

I drink the liquid. It taste very bitter sweet, more bitter than sweet though. It's so bitter that it squeezes my chest. It feels like my heart is going to explode. As soon as I finish the last drop, I'm gasping for air. Black dots appear in my line of vision. I fall to the ground and gentle darkness takes over.

"Now," the Cheshire Cat says with his enormous grin. "The game has finally begun.

Authors note:

Hi! :D

Wow, that was a lot of writing. Thank you Sleeping Moon and ShinobiShinigami58 for your support! Also, thank you to the people who didn't leave a comment but read my story. The fact you read it makes me happy! J Please review as harshly or sweetly as you like!

A lot has happened in this chapter. Syn is missing! (dun, dunnn, DUNNNNNN!) Where is she? Who will she meet? What will happen when Kyla wakes up? How will Kyla and Syn find each other?! (I know, the suspense is killing you.)

I will try to post as soon as possible. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Where are you?

I only own Kyla and Syn! ㇩5

"HEY, DID YOU KNOW?

GAMES ALWAYS HAVE RULES.

IT'S DECIDED FROM THE BEGINNING…"

"YOU KNEW THAT RIGHT?"

_Three time turns later…_

Game? I slowly blink my eyes open. I see a bunch of different flags scattered throughout the ceiling. I sit up.

"Owwww."

My head feels like a mallet is hitting it repeatedly. I rub my head and take a look around the room. I spot my bag in a chair by the door. What am I doing here?

Think…. think…. thinnnnnnnkkkkkkkkk…

…

"OH MY CHOCOLATE STRABERRIES!" Suddenly, everything that happened to me flashes before my eyes. I jump out of the bed. "I got to go find Syn. I got to go makes sure she didn't die. I got to go make sure she didn't kill someone. I got to go make sure I don't die." I grab my bag and I make sure everything is in there. "I got to go find Boris and make him explain what is going on. How could that cat leave me in the middle of Wonderland?!"

Wait. My fingertips are hovering over the doorknob. "I'm in Wonderland." I whisper. I sigh and lean my head against the door. I close my eyes. "God, please let my grandmother know that I'm here in the Land of Hearts. Please help me while I'm here to do the right thing and please watch over me."

I finish praying and take a deep breath.

"Ok, stay positive. You can overcome anything that comes your way. Go cease the day, Kyla, go cease the Day!" I straighten my back, slap both cheeks, turn the door knob, and swung the door open.

Bright…

Light…

I squint and let my eyes readjust to the sunlight. I look around. Ok, I'm still in the park. Good. I'll just ask some people, head towards the center of this place, and I'll find Syn in no time!

_ 1 hour and 45 min later… _

"I don't know if I'm going to kill you or if you're going to kill me first. Where could you possibly be, Syn?"

I go sit on a bench and sigh. No matter where I looked or who I asked, there was no sign of Syn! According to the people here, there is another whole half of the park I haven't even been to yet!

The people here are… different. At first I was shocked when I saw the people didn't have any eyes. I remembered Grandmother talking about these people who are called faceless though. So I treated them how I would treat anyone. I treated them with kindness and respect. Grandmother always said to treat everyone with love because you never know if they need a person to be a light in their life.

Well, what should I do now? I take a sip of a water bottle one of the workers gave me. I think I'll rest a little. Hmm… I feel like singing. I take a quick look around. No one is in earshot. I take a deep breath…

(Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole)

Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight

We're gonna take you high, before you realize

'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow

Feel the excitement grow, oh

This is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

Welcome to the show

Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way

Oh, oh, we don't need permission

We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change

Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo

Oh, oh, we're about to lose control

Oh, oh, everybody knows

Oh, oh, this is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

Welcome to the show

And put your hands u-u-up

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n

We've only just beg-u-u-n

And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run

So put 'em u-u-up

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n

Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp

We've only just begun, and you can't run

Hands high like a roller coaster

This love is taking over

Take us higher here we go

Oh, oh, oh

Welcome to the show

Gravity we're defying

'Cause we were made for flying

We're about to lose control

Welcome to the show(2x)

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n

Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp

We've only just begun, and you can't run (2x)

(End of song)

"HA! That was some wonderful singing there little lady." A loud voice said while clapping.

I whipped my head around. There was a tall man dressed in a yellow suite outlined in blue and had music notes written on it. Behind silver wired glasses, he had brown eyes and hair that was held in a braid. On his face was a scruffy beard and a big goofy grin.

"Hearing a song like that makes me want to play a little music myself." Suddenly out of thin air the man pulled out a violin! What kind of magic is this? Then he started to play.

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_**

Dear music saints of this world, deliver me from this torturous noise! I quickly put my hands over my ears. This is PAINFUL! If this doesn't stop soon, my ears will start to bleed.

"STOP. Stop. Please just stop." I push the violin down so he can't play properly. Wait a moment. This man has a pair of eyes. So that means…

"You're a role holder, right?"

The man, who at first looked a little shocked that I made him stop playing that horrible music, looked down at me. Then his grin was back and started to laugh.

"You're the foreigner, aren't you? Boris mentioned you to me last time turn. Your name is Kyla, correct?"

I eye him carefully. He seems friendly enough. I smile politely. "Yes I am."

"I'm the owner of this Amusement Park, Gowland. Nice to meet you."

Whoa, he's the owner of the park? Ok. Don't spaz, don't spaz… forget it. I can't hold on to my excitement.

"No way! Oh my goodness, I love rollercoasters! I am so honored to meet you. You have no idea how much I love going on your rides. That pink and purple ride. That was FANTASTIC!" I say excitedly, jumping up and down. "How do you think of these rides? Does it take a long time to build them? Can I be your tester for new rides?"

Gowland shoulders shook while he laughed. "I'm glad you like my rides so much. I'll give you a personal, privet tour later on today. Here, …" he started to dig through his coat pockets. "this is a free pass. Now you can come into the park anytime you like without paying anything."

My eyes widen as I take the pass from his hand. "Thank you but I couldn't take this for free."

"Anyone who loves roller coasters like you do defiantly deserves a pass like this. It's good to see someone be this enthusiastic."

Then, for no apparent reason, it became night. I look around confused. "It was just noon. Why is it night?"

"Oh, don't think about it too much. Time has no particular order in Wonderland. Come on. You must have a ton of things you want to ask. I'll take you to my office." Gowland started to walk away.

No order? Oh yeah. Grandmother talked about how it was a little hard for her to adjust to the time changes. But what about Syn?

"Wait." I catch up to Gowland. "I can't go with to your office. I have a friend who is here. I need to find her before something happens."

Like injures, fires, explosions, murders…

Glowland rubs my head. "Don't worry about that. Does your friend have brown hair, eyes and really tall for a girl?"

"Yes! Her name is Syn. I've been looking for her all of the noon phase, time thing. I don't know what to call it. Anyways, you found her? You know where she is?"

"Yep! She's back at my office. Peirce found her last time turn. She gave him a nice black eye though. Very violent." Gowland rubbed his chin. "She's very strange compared to the last foreigner we had in Wonderland. Is she always like that?"

I facepalm. Oh my sweet tea, Syn… I sigh and start to fix my hair.

"Kinda… She's usually shy when she first meets someone, but if she feels threatened or if something is threatening me, she will get nasty. She thinks that she has to protect me all the time." I roll my eyes but smile. "She's been there in my darkest times. I owe a lot to her. Everything, to be honest." I looked up worriedly. "What about that guy Syn punched? Is he alright? Poor thing, Syn can really give a knuckle sandwich. Please take me to them quickly. Hopefully nothing else has happened."

And on that note, we quickly headed to Gowland's office.

_✨ In a dreamland ✨_

"I need another Medicine of the Heart." The Cheshire Cat tapped his fingers on his boa.

"I can't give you another Medicine of the Heart." The incubus hovered in the air.

Boris gave Nightmare a surprised look. "What do you mean by that."

"I mean," Nightmare explained "Only one foreigner can play a game at a time."

"So, does that mean Syn has to go back to her world? Man, it's going to take more than an army of faceless to do that." Boris grumbled. He rubbed a bruise that appeared on his cheek. (I wonder who did that?)

"No, it means we need to have Syn play a different game. I want to see her stay in Wonderland. Kyla and Syn need each other. Now," Nightmare waved his hand making three bottles appear. "Let's have Syn choose what game she wants to play."

The first bottle was a clear green bottle with a clover stopper. The second bottle was a clear yellow bottle with a diamond stopper. The last bottle was a clear blue bottle with a spade stopper.

"This will be much more interesting." Nightmare gave Boris the bottles. "Go and make Syn a player. There is no way she will refuse. I'll visit them both after Syn makes her choice."

"Alright. See you around." With that the cat vanished.

Nightmare gazed out into the distance. "Let's find out what kind of game the two of you will play. Is your friendship strong enough to keep you two together or will you drift apart from one another?"

With a smile Nightmare said, "Good luck to you both, Syn and Kyla."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Author's note:

Hey Readers! How are you all? Good I hope. I also hope you all like this chapter. Exams are this week so I'm sorry if updates are slow. Please continue to read and review! I love reading what you have to say. It also makes me happy that you all like! :D Be as harsh or as nice as you like. Hopefully I got Gowlands character right. Wonder what happened to Syn? Read next chapter to find out!

A special shout out to xxXMythiaXxx. Thank you for the review! I'm sorry about the grammar. Please tell me if I get better or worse. Thx!


	4. Chapter 4: What happened?

_I only own Syn and Kyla! J_

_? ﾟﾕﾓ__? ﾟﾕﾙ__? ﾟﾕﾔ__? ﾟﾕﾚ__? ﾟﾕﾘ__? ﾟﾕﾒ_

I slam the door open. "SYN!"

There sitting on a couch was Syn. I raced to her and gave her a tackle hug.

"Are you hurt?" I start to look her over. "Did anyone do anything to you? I heard you punched someone. Syn, you need to control yourself! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you! What were you thinking, jumping onto that roller coaster?! Thank heavens you're not dead. If something had happened to you I-"

"Oh hush. Do you think I would let some pink little kitten take you away? Of course not!" Syn rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. No, I'm not hurt, I didn't get raped, and no one has died… yet." She started to look me over. "What about you? You're not hurt either, right? No one tried to hit you or hit on you right? Dam, Kyla I was worried about you too."

I smile. I'm so happy Syn is ok.

I tell her I am alright. Then I turned to say thank you to Gowland. Cowering behind him is a cute teenage boy. He wore a green jacket with a white shirt and tie under it. He had his bangs long enough to cover one eye. On his head are mouse ears! He had a hat cover one of the ears. He's so cute! He's like a stuffed animal I want to pick up and hug tightly. He looks scared though. Awww, he's trembling!

"Hi, I'm Kyla. It's nice to meet you." I give him a friendly smile. He peeks out from behind Gowland. Oh my goodness! He's soooooo cute! "What's your name?"

"'There's no need to be afraid. Go ahead and tell her already." Gowland leaned down and whispered "She's nothing like Syn is. Don't worry about her bulling you."

"Hey, I can hear you." Syn scowled.

"Syn, what did you do to him!" I groaned.

"He tried to kiss me! What do you think I would do? Just let it happen? No, I punched him! Now he knows not to do it again."

What?! I look at this boy who was shaking. No way. This guy looks to innocent and weak to do something like that. I shake my head. I focus my attention to Syn.

"Yes, but now he's scared of you. Syn, you need to work on your people skills. I can't always be the one to make peace with people for you. Still…" I look back at the mouse. "What gave you the idea that you could kiss Syn?"

"So you're taking his side? That's so unfair. Hey rat, stop hiding behind Gowland and grow some balls! Jeez, man up." Grumbled my friend. Wow. This guy must really annoy Syn.

"I, I, I wa- wanted t-to thank h-her. M-m-my nam-name is P-P-Peirce." Stuttered Pierce. He finally came out of his hiding place. He's only a little taller than me. Maybe 5'4.

Pierce. The name fits him.

"Let me see your eye. Gowland says Syn really laid you a good one." I walk up to him so I can see his face better.

Peirce gives me a smile. "I'm O.k. In return, how about I squeak you a kiss?"

Eh?! Before either of us could move, Pierce went flying and broke the door and I was now sitting on the coach next to Syn.

"SYN! You don't just go send people through doors! That's very rude. Now we have to pay for a new door. Pierce! I'm sorry that Syn punched you with that much force but it's not polite to kiss people randomly." I face Gowland. "I'm so sorry about the door. Syn and I will replace it. It won't happen again. I'm sorry!"

He looked at Syn in pure shock. Then after a moment, he regained his thoughts. "That's alright don't worry about it." Gowland finally decided to sit in his chair behind his desk.

I eye my friend. "You're too overprotective." I went over to Pierce to make sure he was alive. He was still breathing but now his other eye is turning purple.

"And you're too over reactive" Syn shot back, giving me an impatient look. "Now tell me what has happened to you since the roller coaster ride."

"Can you tell us the whole story instead?" Gowland asked. He made himself more comfortable in his chair. "I would like to know how you came to Wonderland in the first place."

So I go ahead and tell them.

About half way through the story Boris pops in. Gowland and I had to force Syn to sit down and not beat Boris to a bloody pulp. Finally, it ended up with Syn sitting on the coach next to me with our hands cuffed together. (Syn had a pair in her bag. Don't ask why.) Pierce was hiding under Gowland's desk. Gowland got some wine for himself. (He offered Syn and I some but I refused for both of us.) Boris was on the other side of the room, leaning his back against the wall. His fur was sticking strait up like a real cat and wouldn't look away from Syn. Syn, who was shooting daggers at Boris, decided to have a staring contest. So while waiting for one of them to look away, I went ahead and finished the story.

"So one of my rides connected to your world? Ha! I knew my rides were genius!" Gowland said proudly.

"You drank a random potion?! What have I told you about taking drinks from strangers?" Syn said, exasperated.

"Yes, but to find you I had to drink it. It's not like I always go drinking." I replied.

"You like to drink?" Boris asked, surprised.

Syn burst out laughing. "Yep. You should see Kyla out on the weekends. She gets so wasted she-"

I smack Syn on the head. "NO! I don't drink. I have never had a drop of alcohol in my life and never will. Don't go giving them the wrong idea, Syn."

"Sorry, but the idea of you drunk is so funny!" She goes laughs some more.

"Shut up. If you're going to talk then tell me what happened to you."

"Fine, fine." Syn caches her breath.

**_Syn POV_**

"Well, it all started when the coaster split in half. You and Boris went to the right and I went to the left. After what felt like 10 minutes, the ride finally slowed down. I got off and sat down on a bench. I had to think of a logical way to find you. First I had to figure out where I was in the park. I still thought we were in Kings Dominion. So after fifteen minutes I found a billboard with a map on it. It told me that I was next to the fountain in the middle of the park. So I was in the middle park. First I need to find Kyla. If I can't find you then I'll go to the cops and tell them my friend was abducted by a cosplaying pink cat. I hope they believe me. Then as I started to walk in the direction of the entrance of the park it was suddenly morning. I stop in my tracks. It was just dusk… why is it morning? (I kept saying crap in my head.) No one else is freaking out about this so I hide my reaction. I typically avoid looking at people I don't know and I didn't feel like talking to people right now. I decide to take a look around just in case there was any danger. I take a closer look at the people around me. Holy Sh**! They don't have a face! Well, they have a mouth and nose but no eyes! Oh sh**, sh**, sh**. I almost say this out loud but I somehow manage to keep my comments to myself. I was so distracted by the people that I didn't realized that I took a turn behind all the shops. I almost entered the woods that were behind the shops when I heard something.

I stood still and listened. It was someone yelling something. I strained my ears. Then they yelled again. Help? Are they saying help? Oh great, now there's some mass murderer in the woods. Well, I better go before they come closer. I need to find Kyla and get out of her.

The sky changed again. Now the sun setting.

"HELP ME!" As I was looking at the sky, a guy jumped out of the woods crying and landed on top of me.

"Ouch. Get off me!" the guy rolls off me and I get up.

"What's the problem?! Don't go around and jump on people just because you're in trouble! Now, what's wrong?" I look down at the boy. Jeeze, he's tiny. He's about the size of Kyla. On his head is are mouse ears. I also see his mouse tail. Did I not get the memo and not know that we were supposed to cosplay today? That would explain a lot. He looks up at me with terror in his eyes.

"C- c- c- ca- cat." He stutters.

I kneel down and put my hand on his shaking shoulder. "It's ok. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

He looks at me and his eyes widen even more. (How big can his eyes get?) "Y-y-you ha-have eyes."

I frown. What does he mean by that? Before I could ask a new voice came out of the woods.

"I got you now Pierce!" Out of the woods jumps out the cosplaying, kidnapping, trafficking cat!

"Help me!" Pierce pleads, hiding behind my back.

"That's not very manly." Then I gasp. This cosplaying cat must have forced this poor boy to wear this mouse costume and is planning to sell him like he's going to sell Kyla! Well not if I can help it.

"Oh good. I found you. This will save me from trouble later." As he readjust his giant boa, he starts to walk toward me.

When he gets close enough, I punch him on his right cheek. "What the h-?" he starts to talk but I grab his shirt and shove him against the wall.

"What did you do to Kyla? Where the he** she?" At times like this I'm glad that I'm so tall I tower over this cat and look much more intimidating then I would if I was as short as Kyla. "Who the F*** are you? What do you want?"

"Hey, hey. Chill. My name is Boris. Kyla is perfectly safe. She's sleeping right now. Let me go if you want to know more." He looks at me with irritation in his eyes. I give him a hard look. Reluctantly, I let him go.

Boris rubs his cheek. It was staring to swell. Good. "Ok, like I said, my name is Boris. I'm the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland and that's Pierce, the Dormouse of Wonderland. You fell down into Wonderland when you went after Kyla." He pointed at the mouse boy who was staring at us in shock.

"What do you mean, Wonderland? If this is just a cosplay skit, you need to drop the act. Take me to Kyla." I cross my arms.

Boris sighed. "Fine but not here." He started to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" I follow him.

He stops and turns around. "You're right. Pierce, take her to Gowland's office. I need to find out what we need to do about her. He will explain everything." Then he went through a door and shut it behind him.

"Hey, wait!" I open the door and found a closet. "What?"

"Th-that's one of the Cheshire cat's skills. Th-they can connect doors together. C-c-come o-on. L-let's go to Gowland's office." Pierce says nervously.

"Fine." We start walking. "Start talking."

"Um, um, uh. M-m-my name is P-P-Pierce." He squeaked.

"I'm Syn. Nice to meet you." I give him a half of a smile. That makes him relaxes a little. He talks a without stuttering now.

"Right now we are going to Gowland's office. He is the owner of the amusement park. Whatever you do though, don't let him play the violin." He looks at me with serious eyes.

"Ok…"

"Good. Now, let me squeak you a kiss as thanks for saving me!"

What?! As Pierce leans towards me, my hand automatically forms a fist and punches him in the face.

"What the he** are you thinking?! You can't just try to kiss me and think you will live. When I get through with you, you'll wi-"

"Excuse me, but could you kill him outside of my park? I don't want blood splattered all over my front door."

**_Back to Kyla's pov_**

"That's when I met Gowland and I ended staying here while he was looking for you." Syn finished.

I stare at her for a moment then sigh. "That would happen."

I turn back to Gowland, who was still seated at his desk. "Can you explain Wonderland to us then?"

So he did. He explained the territories, the power struggle, the faceless, and the roleholders. A lot of what he said was like what Grandmother said. But wait a moment…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE HEAR WILL LOVE ME!" I shriek.

Syn hugs me protectively. (It was a weird one arm hug. We were still hand cuffed together.) "If any of you dare to come near Kyla, I will personally hunt you down and kill you." She glares at each one of the guys in the room.

"I don't want everyone to love me. I gave up on loving someone a long ago. I'm not going to play this game! Syn, no killing people." I patted Syn's arm. Love? No one could love me. My heart is too scared. I can't take the risk of being hurt anymore.

Gowland shakes his head. "It's too late. Thanks to Boris, you drank the Medicine of Heart. Now the only way for you to go home is to play the game and fill you vile. Syn, on the other hand, has to go home."

"What do you mean by that?" Syn asked.

"Only one foreigner can play a game at a time." Explained Gowland. "The rules won't allow everyone to fall in love with two foreigners."

I look Syn in the eyes. "Syn, you should take this opportunity and go back home."

"What? There's no way I am going to leave you in a world full of crazy people who would take advantage of you in a minute. You're like a pure lamb surrounded by wolves."

"We're not all savages here." Gowland said defensively.

I roll my eyes. "You know if I had to, I could defend myself."

"Yes, but I don't want you to get to the point where you would snap." Syn looked at me sadly. "I don't know if you would forgive yourself if you snapped again. That's why I want to protect you."

"Actually," Boris cut in. "there is a way for Syn to stay in Wonderland."

Syn wiped her head to face Boris. "Tell me."

"The rules say that the two of you can't play the same game. It doesn't say you can't play a different game." He grins and pulls out three bottles from his pocket. "Pick one of these bottles and drink it. When you do a new game will begin."

"Wh-where d-d-d-did you g-g-get those?" Pierce stuttered.

"Nightmare."

Syn gave him a suspicious look. "So if everyone not going to love me then what kind of game will I play?"

With a shrug Boris replied "I don't know. Nightmare didn't say."

Nightmare. That name is so familiar. I'll think of it later. I need to deal with this right now.

"Syn, I can't let you do this. You have the chance to go home. You have a future back there. I can't be selfish and let you stay and play a game because of me." I shake my head. "Please go home."

"You think I would just go home and be happy about it. No, I'm staying with you." Syn grabbed the bottle with the clover stopper. "Cheers."

She drank the bottle before I could stop her. I felt relieved that she wanted to stay. Then she gasped.

"Syn!" I catch her as she starts to fall. I grabbed the key out of my back pocket and uncuffed us from each other. She started to pant. One hand was squeezing my hand and the other was on her chest.

"It hurts." Syn gasped. "Huff, huff. What did you do to me?" Then she blacked out.

"Syn? Syn?!" I turn to see that all three role holders all looking a Syn in fear. "What's wrong? Will she be alright? So help me, if she is dead I will personally torcher and kill each of you without any mercy." I gave them each a murderous glare.

"She won't die." Gowland said, his face was pail.

"Then why do you all look so scared?" I am starting to panic.

"She drank the Medicine of Clover." Boris expained. He took a deep breath. "The Game of Fear has begun."

?￣ﾀﾰ〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

_Authors note._

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D It's been to long since I have said hello! Did you all have a good Christmas and New Year? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life's a mess. Oh well! Thank you for all the reviews and for reading my story! Kyla and Syn say thank you as well. I'l try to update as soon as possible. I hope you all like this chapter! Please tell me what you all think, good or bad! J

Who should Kyla and Syn meet next? The Hatters? Should they loose their way in the woods to be found by someone? Or should they be caught in a middle of a fight? Tell me your ideas!

_SHOUTOUTS!_

xxXMythiaXxx = Yay! Someone else knows who Britt Nicole is! Yes, I am a Christian. I believe that Jesus died for my sins and I am forever grateful for that. Thank you for your support! I love reading your reviews. Sorry that Syn doesn't like Boris right now. Things may or may not get better. Who knows now the Game of Fear has started. (MawHaHa! *evil laughter*)

Frantic Rush = I'm glad you like the name Syn. Syn and Kyla are based off of two people I know. The name Syn is really important to the original Syn. She was so happy when I told her that you liked it.


End file.
